


Dare Me

by GracefulVengeance



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulVengeance/pseuds/GracefulVengeance
Summary: Renee and Cathy conspire to win the affections of Dean and Seth. Seth's big mouth gets him into some trouble.





	Dare Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuckyLucy92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/gifts).



> A request for LuckyLucy92! Hope you like it. :)

“Do you have any idea how obvious you are all the time?” Cathy teases.

 

“What are you talking about?” Renee asks.

 

“You’ve been sneaking peeks at him since we got here,” Cathy replies, nudging her friend playfully.

 

Renee stumbles back, realizing much to her embarrassment that she _has_ been distracted. Her friend’s perceptiveness is going to be the death of her. Renee makes a beeline for catering after everything has wrapped up, secretly hoping to catch Dean. As luck would have it, he’s there, mostly keeping to himself until Seth approaches him. The two of them have been locked in conversation for a while now, which gives Renee an opportunity to do exactly what Cathy was teasing her about.

 

“You should talk to him! Quit being coy, he might notice you staring. What will you do then?” Cathy says, raising a suggestive eyebrow at Renee.

 

“No way, Cathy. And he won’t notice. Despite what you may think, I know how to be subtle.”

 

* * *

 

“Dude,” Seth says, knocking his fist against Dean’s arm. “That chick Renee has been eyeing you the whole time we’ve been in here.”

 

“Hmm?” Dean replies, completely oblivious and immersed in his plate of food.

 

“ _Look_ ,” Seth says through clenched teeth, jerking his head in the woman’s direction.

 

Dean slowly turns his head, which coincidentally, gives Renee enough time to quickly turn and pretend to mind her own business. He shrugs and turns back to his food, grabbing a couple french fries and stuffing them into his mouth.

 

“Dunno what you’re talking about. I didn’t see her lookin’,” he replies with a shrug.

 

Seth pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. “You’re an idiot.”

 

“Yeah, but I’m _your_ idiot,” Dean grins, leaning his head on Seth’s shoulder.

 

When Dean flutters his eyelashes Seth can feel heat pooling in his cheeks. He does his best to ignore it.

 

* * *

 

“C’mon, I _dare_ you,” Cathy says, poking Renee in her chest.

 

“Dare me to what?!” asks Renee incredulously. “And seriously? A dare? What are we in middle school?”

 

“Go. Talk. To. Him. Nothing wrong with having a little fun, right?” Cathy says with a wink.

 

“Fine. Then I dare _you_ to talk to Seth!” Renee fires back, watching with delight as Cathy’s face goes from mischievous to surprised very quickly.

 

“Seth? Why him?” Cathy gives the darker haired man a once over. “I mean, I guess he is pretty cute.”

 

“If I have to potentially embarrass myself and suffer, then so do you.”

 

“Hmph. We’ll see about that.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m no master lip-reader but I’m pretty sure they’re talking about us, man,” Seth says quietly, watching the ladies from the corner of his eye.

 

“What do you think they’re sayin’?” Dean asks, his tone suggesting that he doesn’t much care about Seth’s answer regardless.

 

“They definitely want us,” Seth says with a smirk. Matcho switch: on.

 

Dean rolls his eyes. “Whatever you say, dude.”

 

“Seriously! How about a little wager then? Let’s see who can win over one of them first,” Seth folds his arms with a smirk.

 

“Fine. We’ll start at the New Years party this weekend,” Dean replies.

 

Seth freezes. He didn’t expect Dean to go for it at all, and he admits he let his natural competitiveness get the best of him and spoke without thinking. Now the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach makes him think he’ll regret opening his mouth.

 

* * *

 

 

The night of the party is finally here and honestly, Renee feels pretty good about it. She’s wearing a beautiful, tight red dress that hugs her in all the right places. The dress splits a few inches above her right thigh, giving a tantalizing view of her smooth upper leg. She feels like she can conquer the world. Dean Ambrose would be no match for her. Renee walks in to the party, fashionably late, relishing in the gazes she feels on her. She sees that Cathy is already going to work on Seth, chatting him up and very obviously flirting. She finally finds Dean leaning against the bar alone, drink in hand. She approaches him with a sultry smile and strikes up a casual conversation.

 

* * *

 

Seth feels stuffy in his suit, and even though there’s a hot girl in front of him who’s obviously interested, he still finds his gaze flickering over to Dean, who’s now talking to Renee. This is their plan right? See who gets their girl first. So why does he feel a knot form in the pit of his stomach? He snaps out of his stupor when Cathy brushes her hand down the length of his arm and decides to put Dean out of his mind for the time being.

 

* * *

 

 

After an hour or so of conversation Renee and Cathy converge, as do Dean and Seth, to check on their statuses.

 

“So, you embarrass yourself yet?” Cathy teases.

 

“Not even close,” Renee replies with a triumphant smile. “Dean comes off so cool and casual, it’s almost intimidating how chill he is. But c’mon, no one can resist me in this dress.”

 

Cathy smirks and nods as Renee poses in her red number. “Right you are, missy.”

 

“Seth is kind of odd. Like he goes from being cocky and interested to almost self conscious and completely distracted,” she shrugs, taking a sip from her champagne.

 

“You might win this one, Renee. I’m not vibing off of Seth like I thought I would, and you seem to be doing well with tall, brooding, and handsome over there.”‘

 

Renee shakes her head with a chuckle, looking back to Dean who’s talking to Seth. “I think there’s more to him than meets the eye.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Seems like you’re doing well with Renee,” Seth says, wincing at the way self consciousness tints his voice.

 

“Yeah she’s a really cool girl,” Dean replies. “What about you and Cathy?”

 

“Oh she definitely wants me, and I mean look at her, she’s hot. I’ll definitely score.”

Seth curses himself, wondering what the hell is wrong with him. Why is he lying? Why does he hope this will somehow make Dean jealous? Stupid idiot!

 

“Uh huh. Sure thing, buddy,” Dean says, a knowing look in his eyes.

 

“I’m gonna uh, go get another drink,” Seth replies, making a beeline for the bar.

 

* * *

 

 

Seth definitely drank too much, he’s feeling sloppy and too honest, a very dangerous combo. His eyes fall on Dean, who’s back to talking to Renee and feels jealousy flare up in his chest. He sees Dean break off the conversation and he approaches Seth. Dean gives him a once over, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

 

“A little drunk aren’t we?” he smirks, which stirs something up in Seth, all inhibitions out the window.

 

“C’mere. We gotta talk,” Seth slurs, grabbing Dean’s arm and pulling him off to a hidden corner of the room.

 

“What’re we even doing? This is a lil’ crazy isn’t it?” Seth says.

 

“Wasn’t this whole thing _your_ idea anyway? What? Are you afraid of losing?” Dean grins.

 

“Hardly,” Seth wrinkles his nose indignantly. “Just re...rethinking this, tha’s all.”

 

“You’re very drunk,” Dean snickers. “What’s up with you anyway? You’ve been acting all weird lately.”

 

“ _You’re_ what’s up with me,” Seth mutters.

 

“What did you say?”

 

Seth is suddenly mortified, realizing what he just said. _Fuck fuck fuck_ . _He’s looking at you. Think! Say something you moron!_

 

“Nothin’. Nevermind. Forget I said anything,” Seth says, hoping Dean writes it off as drunken stupidity.

 

Much to his dismay, Dean is steadfast, giving him the most intense expectant look he’s ever seen. Seth gulps, his hands going clammy, and avoids his stare. Just then they’re both jarred out of their conversation by the countdown to the new year. _10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5!_ Seth finally looks to Dean, who’s bright blue eyes are locked on his, his expression unreadable. _4! 3! 2! 1!_ Dean grabs Seth by the collar, their lips meeting in a rushed kiss. Seth’s arms wrap around Dean’s slim waist and pull him closer.

 

Dean pulls away, his lips pink and glistening with saliva. Seth’s knees go weak.

 

“You know,” Dean’s voice is deep and raspy. “Renee and I talked about you. She seemed to think there was something going on between us.”

 

Seth’s cheeks flush and he stammers, trying to find any words that didn’t sound stupid. No such luck.

 

“She sounded pretty interested in some kind of arrangement, if you would be into that.”

 

Seth sees Renee out of the corner of his eye. She’s looking at them, her eyes showing intrigue, her lips curved into a smile.

 

“I uh, I would be interested. Definitely.”

  
  



End file.
